


By the Fire

by strongcoffee



Series: Pre-Thor movies - Intersex Loki 2018/19 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: “Mmm…I do need more, Brother, but I think I need a lot more,” he replied, gripping the unmoving finger with his, remarkably strong, inner muscles. “My cunt, Thor, it’s so…hungry.”Thor’s cock strained upward, nestling between the soft cheeks of his brother’s bottom, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the unbridled want and barely hidden implication in his statement or the way he said the word ‘cunt’ - a term that, while he himself may often have thought, was rarely verbalised by anyone beyond the barracks and the tavern, certainly not by a prince, and certainly not with such clear enunciation. Their parents would be livid…though he imagined it would be the least of their worries.





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is here so I thought I would write a fic that had some sex by the fire in it...because, you know, flu viruses, back pain and slipping on ice so that you fall on your arse just don't make for sexy fanfics. Well, I don't know, maybe they do...
> 
> This is part of a series of Pre-Thor intersex Loki fics, but they're all written so that they can be read as standalones, so fear not if you haven't read the other(s) (at this point only one other exists, hee hee). However, if you do like a bit of extra headcanon background info and trivial continuity, like Loki not particularly liking kisses to start with and Thor's poor dietary habits, then you can always read the others if it tickles your fancy. :)
> 
> Also, this one starts off fairly sweet and benign but does get pretty filthy. I don't know if that's a warning or an encouragement, but I thought I'd just throw it out there. 
> 
> And there is banter...because I like writing banter.
> 
> No ages are given, but in my mind, Thor is somewhere in his mid teens and Loki is a few years younger.
> 
> Onward...

The snow crunched beneath Thor and Loki’s boots as they finished the last stretch of the walk from town on this icy, dull day. It had been blowing through gently while they wandered the streets, but as the wind picked up; banners whipping sharp and loud through the air, wooden structures creaking, and merchants chasing the last of their wares down the street (rogue chickens too, in the chaos) they had decided to head home…or rather, Loki had decided to head home - for hot tea and cakes. Thor didn’t drink tea, but Loki wasn’t allowed in the taverns yet.

Thor smiled to himself; his little brother hated being denied anything and always overindulged as soon as he could, so he had no doubt that when the opportunity finally _did_ present itself, he’d have to prise the goblets of wine from Loki’s possessive and stubborn grasp.

 

Thor began to slow his steps as they approached the gated archway to the palace courtyard, knowing that their pleasant afternoon in one another’s company had almost come to an end, and that dinner would be civil; the evening, quiet; and the night, cold. While the chill didn’t seem to bother his surprisingly hardy younger brother, he wondered if Loki had set the fire in his chambers before they had left the palace. “Is the fire burning in your hearth?” he asked.

 

Loki turned to Thor; his short, black hair, usually oil-slick and pristine, was unkempt and snowflake dusted, the blustery wind colouring his cheeks and raising the dark fur of his cape collar so that it brushed his pale jaw. He looked lovely.

 

“For you, Brother?” Loki questioned, smiling; mischief and suggestiveness in equal measure. “Always.”

 

Despite the cold weather, Thor’s face grew hot and flushed. They rarely made mention of their relationship–especially their sexual relationship–outwith the confines of their rooms, and while, truthfully, such innuendo would doubtlessly be considered little more than a meaningless tease by anyone near by, Thor had to admit that they hadn’t been as careful as they should have been in keeping their secret. Not too long ago, in fact, an elderly, local farmer had caught Loki tucking Thor back inside his britches and wiping his hand on the grass after a quick, messy suck in the wheat fields.

 

*

 

“Whot’er you two troublemakers doin’ in my field? You’re ruinin’ me crops,” the old man had shouted.

 

The unknown voice had jerked Thor out of his pleasant, post-coital haze at the time, but no words would come when he had tried to open his mouth.

 

Loki had then stood, rarely at a loss for words. “He has a rather embarrassing ailment, Sir, and I have experience in healing,” he had offered, clearly repressing a grin.

 

The man had squinted at them, tutting, shaking his head, and mumbling something about ‘no respect’ and ‘Asgardian youth’ before moving on. Phew. A minute earlier and the poor old man would have gotten an eyeful of the younger prince of Asgard with his lips wrapped around the heavy sex of the elder.

 

Loki had called to the man as he left their line of sight: “Worry not, Good Sir. I believe he’ll live!”

 

Thor grabbed his ankle.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Loki had giggled as Thor yanked him back down among the wheat to return the favour.

 

“I see that. So what’s my ‘embarrassing ailment’ then, eh?”

 

“Does lusting after your little brother not satisfy that description?” Loki had asked, plopping himself into his lap and slinging his skinny arms loosely around his neck.

 

“Wellll, perhaps for most,” Thor smiled, sheepishly at first, but then with cheer,  “But you would make _any_ hot-blooded male hard between the legs - brother or no.”

 

“My my, Thor, If I’d known that I were such a prize, I might have set my sights a little higher.”

 

Thor had pushed him over and straddled him, kissing his mouth viciously and messily as both a punishment for his rudeness and a proprietorial statement while Loki struggled weakly against him, his ranting muffled by the smothering he was getting.

 

He had given him one last loud, wet, puckered kiss, watching humorously as Loki scrubbed at his spit-soaked lips with the back of his hand grumbling an ‘ugh, yuck’, ‘horrid beast’, or some such common grievance.

 

“What is your cure then, healer?” he had asked, resting on his elbow beside Loki, picking grains of wheat out of inky black hair.

 

“Ahem, well, Sir, I recommend taking this _exquisite_  little brother of yours to your bed at _least_  three times a week to purge the _filth_  from your system,” Loki had suggested, nodding as maturely as he could, “…Oh, and you may also want to give him sugary treats.”

 

“What good would that do?”

 

“None, but I think he would like it.”

 

Thor laughed.

 

*

 

He was smiling as he remembered. They hadn’t been doing this for very long, mere months, in fact, but once it had begun, he quickly forgot what life was like before his brother’s touch. How had he lived?

 

“Gods, I wish I could kiss you right now, Loki,” he said in a hushed tone.

 

“Oh? Why can’t you?”

 

“You _know_ why,” Thor mumbled, avoiding eye-contact. He hugged himself and kicked at the snow childishly.

 

Loki couldn’t help but feel a little thrilled at that. Sometimes he had to remind himself that even though Thor was a bit older and more confident than him, he was still just a boy, really, with the same fears as any other Asgardian youth, well, maybe not _any_  Asgardian youth. Surprisingly, Thor seemed to have no reservation about taking his own brother to his bed (as he often made embarrassingly clear), but things like getting into trouble with their parents about it–especially their father–was still a concern.

 

For a brief moment, Loki imagined himself reaching out to his brother, easing his fears with gentle words of love and understanding; it’s what Thor would have done…

 

…but he wasn’t Thor.

 

“It’s never stopped you before. Losing your nerve, are you, Brother?” he taunted.

 

It was meant as a playful challenge, but as he said it, he was rather shocked to find that he sounded…worried. Was he worried that the answer might be yes, that this illicit tryst of theirs was coming to an end? Why did the idea bother him so much? Anyone would think that he had grown attached, anyone would think that he was falling in love…

 

Thor scoffed, stopping at the gates and scanning the courtyard. There were no servants or soldiers around, no family or visitors.

 

Feeling bold, and reckless, and possibly stupid, he looked left and right then flashed Loki a devilish smile, taking him by the gloved wrist and pulling him through the snow to the sheltered stone walkway.

 

He looked around one last time before throwing his heavy fur-lined cloak over them both, cutting off the sound of the howling wind outside their shelter; it was pitch black beneath it. It reminded him of when they were younger and would hide together under blankets and homemade forts, whispering about all sorts of things, from grizzly tales to naughty pictures they’d seen in books.

 

In the darkness, he had to _feel_ his way to Loki’s small lips, running his hands over his neck, jaw and soft cheeks like a blind man, he did so, perhaps a bit more than was absolutely necessary, but the blackness was all the excuse he needed - and he needed to touch; he ached for it.

 

He finally located Loki’s mouth with his thumb and, for some reason, merely the feeling of hot breath ghosting over the pad of it was enough to make goosebumps rise on his skin and encourage his cock to give an interested twitch. The poor thing didn’t realise that Thor couldn’t take this further than a kiss right now and, if it needed some personal attention, it would no doubt have to wait until he could tend to it on his own - but it wasn’t for want of trying.

 

He pressed his thumb into Loki’s lower lip, holding him open, before leaning down to replace the digit with his lips, clasping his chin.

 

He slotted their mouths together with a tilt of his head and, time being of the essence, pushed his tongue deeply inside, much quicker than he normally would, holding their sanctuary in place above them.

 

“Mmph-” Loki was rather taken aback by the passion of Thor’s kiss. He couldn’t match his force and had to cling to his brother’s jerkin and scramble on his tip toes just to keep himself from stumbling back. Thor must have noticed that he was struggling and moved his hand from his chin to his lower back to hold him. The grasp pressed their bodies together and he was unsurprised to feel Thor’s erection poking at him through the strained fabric of his trousers. His sexual appetite surely couldn’t be normal. That said…

 

Thor ‘mmm’d into the kiss, the sound rumbling low in Loki’s belly like a drum-roll, as their tongues swirled, and sparred, and played, in this dance that was becoming practised and familiar yet, somehow, always new.

 

When the sweet lip-smacks began, Loki pulled away, pushing at Thor’s chest. “Alright, alright. That’s enough of your slobbering,” he complained, but without any heat. He had only recently started getting used to Thor’s kisses, and while the deep, wet ones were quite nice when they were having sex, these affectionate pecks were a little too romantic for him.

 

Thor pushed one final kiss to the crown of Loki’s head before dropping his cloak back down. The icy air hit them and the sights, sounds and smells of the outside world assaulted their senses as they became part of it again.

 

He smiled at Loki fondly, before looking down and catching sight of the tent in his own leathers. His brother had surely noticed when they were embracing.

 

“Sorry about that,” he apologised, hunching over and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly when he realised that Loki was watching him, “Looks like I got a bit over-excited.”

 

“What’s new?” Loki grinned.

 

“Come on now, Loki, you got a little excited too.” Thor winked. “Don’t think that I didn’t feel it.”

 

“I…you…that was…” Loki began to blush. He folded his arms across his chest and raised his chin, huffing indignantly. “I was thinking about something else.”

 

“Oh reeeally?” Thor teased, circling Loki as he stomped towards the palace. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“A generous helping of apple and walnut cake.”

 

“Pfft, you’re a walnut,” Thor said, pushing Loki so that he staggered in the snow.

 

“You’re an arrogant slob.”

 

“You’re a liar.”

 

“I am. And you’ll never know when I do. So there.”

 

Loki stuck out his tongue and Thor mirrored it. He was older though, he should know better.

 

“You never did answer my question. Did you light the fire in your room?”

 

“No,” Loki replied sadly, pouting. “I didn’t have enough time. I’ll do it when I get back.”

 

Thor beamed. “Come to my chambers then! Let’s get us out of these damp clothes. You can stay as long as you like.”

 

Loki sighed, slowing his steps to a saunter and looking to the grey sky as if considering the proposition, despite knowing perfectly well what his answer would be (he liked to tease Thor with the possibility of rejection every now and then, just to make sure he didn’t become too complacent). “I suppose the cake can wait a bit longer.”

 

Thor grinned, throwing his arm around Loki’s shoulders and clutching him closely to his side as they chatted to one another; it was a gesture of affection he could get away with.

 

*

 

The corridors were fairly quiet as they made their way toward Thor’s rooms. The servants were no doubt busy preparing dinner and the guards only bowed, greeting them with rough ‘your highnesses’.

 

Thor creaked open the tall oak door to his chambers and let them in, closing it behind them and locking it with a faint ‘click’. It didn’t go unnoticed. ‘Hmm…’ Loki thought mischievously, trying to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards.

 

“Oh? Are you expecting to do something you wouldn’t like to be caught at, Brother?” he asked, trying to sound indifferent as he lit several candles in the room with a wave of his fingers, although, between that and the fire, the room was still fairly dark.

 

A blush began to spread on Thor’s cheeks and it wasn’t the nip of the air. “I…of course not…that is…I just thought…well, I…” he stammered, aware of what Loki was inferring.

 

He didn’t always _expect_  sexual intimacy, though it was true that he often _hoped_  for it. Sometimes that just meant them lying side by side while they masturbated: Loki’s head nuzzled into his shoulder as they watched each other’s busy hands work themselves to completion, all the while, exchanging brief glances and shy smiles.

 

Other times, when they craved contact but were feeling a bit lazy, it meant lifting up their nightshirts and gently rubbing their sexes together, whispering dirty words of encouragement until they spent on one another.

 

Then again, it didn’t even have to mean that. He was sometimes happiest when they were simply cuddling in bed, limbs intertwined chaotically but comfortably, their cocks half-hard but untouched.

 

He put his hands on his hips, composing himself.

 

“I only thought it would be inappropriate for someone to catch me undressing.”

 

“Thor, nudity is your favourite colour, sometimes I forget what you look like with clothes _on_.”

 

Thor gave a soft chuckle as he threw a log on the fire, it crackled and hissed as flames enveloped it. It was true.

 

“Fine then, for arguments sake, let’s say it might be inappropriate for someone to catch _you_  undressing.”

 

“Hmm, they might get a shock,” Loki agreed. He loved his pussy, loved his cock too, but was all too aware that people weren’t always forgiving when it came to being different, and his differences already made him unpopular, although never with Thor.

 

Thor smiled. “They might get a punch in the face if they stare too long.” He threatened as he undid the tie of his cloak.

 

Loki raised his dark brows with mild surprise and amusement, not sure if it was his protective brother talking or his marginally possessive lover, but either way, he quite liked it.

 

“You’ll protect my honour, will you, Brother?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Once Thor’s cloak came off, he made quick work of the rest, his fur boots and navy jerkin thrown beside the fireplace, his white shirt and leathers tossed messily over the back of a chair.

 

He crouched by the fire, heating his hands by its warmth, before rising to his feet, arms wrapped around himself.

 

“Are you feeling the cold, Brother?” Loki asked, cocking an eyebrow, a smug smile pulling at his lips.

 

Thor’s eyes followed Loki’s down between his legs.

 

“Oh,” he laughed, slightly abashed. “Yes, well, it is a bit chilly.”

 

It happened to the best of them, thought Loki, and Thor was no exception, his usually large soft cock and balls, instead, looking a little meagre and timid, snuggling up into his body for heat.

 

“I think he wants to hibernate,” Thor said, prodding his wilted prick, searching for signs of life.

 

“Well that’s no good. Shall I warm him up?”

 

Thor gave a loud sigh of relief.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

“Thor,” Loki groused. “We have been in your room for less than five minutes and you have been undressed for less than five _seconds_ , give me a chance, Brother.”

 

“I know, I know,” Thor admitted with a wave of his hand before clasping it back tightly around himself, “But I’ve had to keep my hands from you _all day _.__ Ugh, it’s been _torture_.”

 

Loki went to Thor, the light clack of his black, knee-high boots echoing in the room.

He stood before his brother’s naked form, craning his neck to make eye-contact.

It would be a few more years before Thor reached his full height, but he wasn’t too far off; however, Loki was still growing, still behind, and even with the extra half-inch of his heel, only reached his collarbone.

 

He brought his hands up to frame his elder brother’s handsome face, cupping his smooth jaw and tucking a stray lock of golden hair back behind his ear; it was getting a bit longer these days, curling just below his chin. Braiding was easier now, and since he often found himself responsible for this task, may consider adding some beads or ribbon when Thor wasn’t paying attention; he could make him look like a savage warrior if he wanted to, or a regal prince if he so wished…though he couldn’t make him behave like one.

 

“ _All day_ , you say? You poor darling,” he mocked, pinching his cheeks.

 

“I know,” Thor replied, giving a comical pout. “I need my little brother to make me feel good again.”

 

“Well, of course you do,” Loki tutted through his lips in sympathy.

 

The dim light from the fire glowed on his brother’s wide muscular arms, casting shadows in the shallow depressions. Thor had such a stocky body, certainly one that could do with a few less boar legs at dinner time (though he knew better than to keep his brother from from his food; he was impossible when he was hungry) while Loki and his willowy frame still belonged to that of a boy…mostly. His cunt pulsed at the thought of being wrestled to the ground by all that bulk, and he could feel another fresh rush of wetness form at his entrance and dampen his leggings; he would have to wash out the creamy stains before the maids got to them…again. His brother never made this easy for him.

 

Thor gazed down, taking in the sight of Loki’s moss and black outfit, the dark, untamed fur creeping around his delicate throat; the wildness of it suited him.

 

He watched the flames dance in the reflection of Loki’s eyes.

 

“You look beautiful dressed like that.”

 

“Mmmm” Loki hummed appreciatively, placing a gloved, flat palm in the centre of Thor’s chest. “So do you.”  

 

Thor smiled and looked down his naked body. “What? This old thing? I’ve had it for ages.”

 

That had Loki tittering softly, his eyes brimming with humour and fondness. It made Thor’s heart flutter.

 

Loki removed his gloves and placed them on the mantle above the fire before reaching for Thor’s cock. Thor snatched the hand before it reached its destination, pairing it with the other and cupping them both to his mouth, blowing hot air into the hollow and rubbing them together.

 

He felt the scrutiny in his brother’s expression before he saw it. “What? You’ll give me ‘willy-freeze’ with those cold hands of yours.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “For the last time, Thor, that is _not_ a thing.”

 

“Well, if you touch him with those then he’ll hide away even more and we may never see him again.”

 

Despite the absurdity of Thor’s logic, he was probably right, in a way; while he himself, had no problem becoming aroused and pleasuring himself in freezing temperatures under icy touches, his brother was much more sensitive to the cold and required a little more work and a little more heat before he would respond in the same way.

 

Thor blew one last hot breath before releasing his hands.

 

Loki gave an exaggerated yawn then replaced it with a small, impish smile. “Oh, are you finished, Brother? I was just about to fetch a book.”

 

“Finished. And enough of your teasing, you little rotter.” He flicked Loki’s ear with his finger and thumb and was met with a hard shove, but, to his own satisfaction, it didn’t even make him flinch.

 

Loki reached back down and gave his brother’s flaccid penis a few gentle squeezes. As useless as it was in this state, he couldn’t help but find it oddly sweet, perhaps because it lacked the intimidation of his erect cock, made it seem more vulnerable, like a sleeping lion. He let the floppy weight of it slip through his grasp a few times until it started to co-operate, swelling and lengthening with blood-flow: the lion awakening.

 

“Mmm, that’s better,” Thor smiled, slowly thrusting himself in and out of Loki’s hand and watching his cock as it rose and expanded, filling the small palm, back to its impressive state. “Look at that, Loki. Look at how big and hard you make me, Brother.”

 

Loki blushed, not sure how to react to a statement like that. “I’m…flattered?”

 

“So you should be. To get me like this so quickly, you must be some sort of…I don’t know…snake charmer.”

 

“It’s a profession I hadn’t considered.”

 

Thor laughed and thumbed at a flushed cheek, his cock giving an upward twitch when he saw Loki’s jaw moving, instantly recognising it as something his brother did when he was working up a nice bit of warm spit in his mouth.

 

Loki didn’t disappoint, his lips forming a tight little ‘O’ as he let a thick, bubbly, rope of saliva fall from his lips and, rather impressively, land directly on the crown of his prick. He opened his mouth to compliment him on his aim but the words faded fast as Loki began to work the spit inside his sheathed head, rolling the foreskin around to get it nice and wet before pulling it back to expose the flushed tip.

 

His cock, now fully rigid, forced out a liberal amount of clear fluid and, when the surface area at the top could no longer hold it, it drizzled over thin, white fingers.

 

Loki gave a smirk. “Bit late now, Brother.”

 

“A little late to the festivities, am I? That’s alright, I catch up quickly.”

 

“Hmm, you certainly do,” Loki agreed under his breath, wiping the copious secretion–mingled with his own spit–down the shaft, and beginning a rolling rhythm, one that he himself enjoyed and that tended to make his brother happy as well. The groan that followed, confirmed it.

 

As he stroked him, he noticed that Thor’s nipples were hard, from the cold or excitement, he wasn’t sure, but it made little difference. His mouth flooded with saliva at the sight of the pebbled, dusky buds on tanned skin; it was a reaction that occurred when his mouth was a tad too close to an intimate part of his brother, his body responding before his mind knew why. But he had come to trust these impulses; they almost always led to something good.

 

Loki lightly kissed each one, and the pectoral muscles flexed beneath his lips, accompanied by a childish snicker from above.

 

“That tickles.”

 

Loki glanced up, smiling at him and doing it again, moving between each with the barest whisper of contact, until Thor’s chunky body juddered with the laughter he was trying to repress.

 

While Loki relished the fun he was having, he wanted to see that blissful, aroused expression that he loved so much on his brother, and so began to suckle on them instead as he jerked his cock, gently pinching one bud while he latched onto the other with his mouth, like a feeding kitten, gazing up at darkened blue eyes.

 

Thor’s cock jumped with renewed enthusiasm at the sensation, and at having Loki look at him while he did it.

 

“Mmm, that feels nice.”

 

He liked to think that he was attentive when it came to Loki’s nipples–knowing how much they delighted in being touched–but he hadn’t paid his own much mind, nor encouraged it. Never had he heard of men enjoying being played with there, and, in honesty, thought that the reason for his brother’s sensitivity was something to do with his female parts. Of course, he had nothing to support his theory; Loki didn’t have breasts, in fact, his quim was the only thing that made him like a girl, but he had considered that Loki’s nipples were made up differently to his so that they could act accordingly (acting as vessels for milk, perhaps), when they were both ready to have babies together. Now, however, he realised that he quite liked it too.

 

Loki continued to pull on Thor’s cock as he licked and sucked at his chest. He removed a hand from Thor’s torso, giving his balls a tickle and, when the reaction was loud and appreciative, lightly rolling them in their sac, pulling at the soft, thin skin between his testicles as he sped up the movements on his risen length, the quick, dirty, wet-sounding, jiggles making Thor’s face and neck turn a deep shade of pink and coaxing out a gloriously pitiful, and clearly unintentional, sound from the back of his throat.

 

“Ah-ah-ah…stop that,” Thor breathed with a weak smile, squeezing the base of his cock with a tight palm to try and stave off his climax. He gently removed Loki’s hand. “You’ll make me come too soon, Loki…I’ll have…I’ll have spilled before I’ve even undressed you…” he puffed, “And then you’ll have to wait until I get hard again…and you might not be patient enough for that.”

 

“Mmm-hm,” Loki mumbled into him confusingly, refusing to abandon his tit, reaching down to slap at Thor’s wrist until he reluctantly withdrew his hand from himself. If any ambiguity remained of Loki’s intentions, it was put to rest by the resuming tugs on his cock: a few long rotations of his palm followed by a focused attention on the tip, rapidly slipping the foreskin up and over the head of his penis with a wet ‘shlap’-ing sound.

 

“Loki…I…I’m going to…” Thor stuttered, not sure what to do, or where to spend himself, clenching his fists at his sides.

 

Loki retreated from Thor’s shiny, pebbled nipple with a slurp, his thin lips flushed red from the act, spit trickling down his chin. He felt Thor’s cock straining in his grasp - he was about to erupt.  

 

“That’s it, Brother. Spurt some cream out for me, “ he encouraged dirtily and with a smile, “Anywhere you like.” He would have to wash his leggings anyway, so it hardly mattered.

 

To his surprise, Thor shot his hand out, fumbled under his waistcoat and hastily yanked up his shirt. He slipped from Loki’s fist and quickly pressed himself to his tummy as he came, suddenly, and with a loud groan.

 

Loki could feel the thick, warm, semen surge from his brother’s cock and coat him - but neither of them were able to catch a glimpse of it for long. Thor let the shirt fall from his clutch as he grabbed Loki by the shoulders with both hands and bent down to press their cheeks together as he breathed against his ear, grinding into him while he continued to ejaculate, pulsing come against all the skin he could reach.

 

Thor held on to him, clumsily distributing the last of his seed in and around his belly button - _as though it were a way in_ , Loki thought, amused. He was struggling to take the burden of Thor’s weight, bracing himself on his heels, but patted down blond hair soothingly with one hand as they swayed, and used the other to hold his brother’s cock against him, petting it lightly in its sensitive state.

 

“There we are. Is that better now, Brother?”

 

Thor took a deep breath and let it out, his voice rumbling against him. “It is. You’re very good to me.”

 

“I know I am. Would you like to rest for a minute?”

 

Thor lifted his head, contentment on his features.

 

“I think I’d like to play with you while I recuperate. What do you say?”

 

“I think I’d like that.”  

 

Thor casually undid the gold clasp that held his cape in place. The billowing mass fell  to the floor and Loki, to his surprise, carelessly kicked it back with a wet boot. He unbuttoned the long green waistcoat and smoothed his hands over dainty shoulders, prising off the tailored leather and dropping to the floor on his knees, lifting the shirt enough to lick away his cooling spend.

 

“Hmm…I taste quite bitter, not like you.”

 

“Hmph, it’s probably because you eat too much red meat and not enough fruit.”

 

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

“But won’t act on it.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

He stroked Loki’s thighs through his leggings and hooked his fingers around the waistband.

 

Loki lifted his shirt so that he could watch Thor edge the tight fabric down incrementally, observing as his brother administered a soft kiss to each inch of skin as it was exposed. Now _that_  tickled. He giggled and Thor grinned up at him, tugging the material to the top of the bulge where his eager cock battled to be let out. Thor nosed at it affectionately, then kissed it, then mouthed at it through the barrier that separated them, the heat permeating his clothing and making him tingle. Thor gave the leggings one last slow pull until Loki’s willy bounced freely and excitedly, finally unrestrained.

 

“Oooh, look at this. Maybe _I_  could be a snake charmer too.”

 

“I’ve been like this since you locked the door,” Loki said quietly.

 

The grin left Thor’s face at the admission. How rare it was for Loki to confess to such a thing. All this time, with all his teasing, he was standing there stiff as a flagpole.

 

He realised that his mouth now hung open in a no doubt gormless expression.

 

“That’s nothing,” Loki continued, “You should see the state of my pussy, Brother, _it’s soaking_.”

 

Thor’s cheeks burned hot and red…

 

…but he had to see if it was true.

 

He lowered his head and hesitantly cupped Loki’s sac, lifting it up to see the small cunt that hid behind it. It was puffed up and deep pink, the crinkled tissue in the middle had swollen and elongated, making it poke through the split of his outer lips obscenely. And if the sight of fresh, creamy discharge dribbling down his slender inner thigh wasn’t enough to make his dick stir, the sight of the juice that had smeared and dried between his legs–a good half hours worth of untended arousal–certainly did. No matter when Loki had developed his full erection, his dripping little purse must have been like that since they had kissed in the courtyard.

 

Thor gulped; it was like swallowing a lump of iron. “Gods, Loki. I had no idea…if I had known how much you needed to be taken care of, I’d have-”

 

“What, Brother? Fingered me in the snow?”

 

For a moment, save for the gentle crackle of the fire, there was silence in the room.

 

“Undress for me, Brother,” he stated, low and resolute. “Let’s get you seen to.”

 

Loki hesitated, then turned his back to Thor and walked across the room–glancing briefly at him only once–before he took off his boots, shimmied out of his stained leggings and removed his equally soiled black shirt, placing them in a pile on the chair, all while Thor watched, propped up on his forearms, his chunky, supine figure sprawled out on the huge, white, bear rug in front of the fire. He looked like an idiot - a handsome, adoring idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

 

Thor usually liked to disrobe his brother himself, but there was something captivating about seeing Loki reveal himself at a distance, at his own pace. He felt as though he were witnessing something entirely ordinary, yet incredibly private…like watching him through a keyhole.

 

He continued to stare silently, and as he did so, Loki turned his head and gave him a tiny smile, lips pressed together, with a hint of modesty. It was slightly surprising and strangely appealing.

 

His brother then turned around, fully nude and fully erect; the firelight making his, usually creamy, white, skin, glow with warmth, yet leaving his eyes in shadow behind rogue wisps of wind-swept hair. He was hard again, rock solid; it hadn’t taken too long.

 

Finally, Thor spoke. “Gods, Loki, you look…gorgeous.”

 

Loki walked towards him, hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Just looking, are you? And here I thought you were waiting on a private dance.”

 

Thor raised his eyebrows. Now that was a nice thought: his brother’s lithe figure, rhythmically moving to an exotic beat, dancing for him, and him alone. It was an erotic notion.

 

“Would you-”

 

“-No, Thor.”

 

He gave a huff of laughter. The chance would be a fine thing.

 

“Come here so that I can play with you then, you tease.”

 

As Loki approached the rug, he dropped on all fours and crawled up the, now cosy, body before him, making sure that he paused to rub his cock against his brother’s on the way up, just enough to hear a hitched breath. He pressed down to let Thor’s renewed arousal trail across the underside of his sac, then his cunt, then the crease of his backside, (Thor’s prick twitched at that) creating a light trail of pre-come that journeyed across the entirety of his sexual parts. Thor _had_  called him a tease after all, however, he struggled to keep a moan from escaping his own lips as he did it, the brief contact as much of a tease to himself.

 

“Mmm,” Thor hummed, his eyes blinking slowly. “What would you like?”

 

“Everything,” Loki whispered as he straddled Thor’s waist, knees moving against the fur gently, but restlessly.

 

“Everything? I don’t know about that,” Thor chuckled.

 

Loki reached for one of Thor’s hands, leaving his brother resting back on one arm. He brought his fingers up underneath him to graze the wetness between his legs, biting his lip.

 

“You could start here. This is where I need it most.”

 

Thor was more than happy to accept the suggestion.

 

He was normally used to a clear view, but couldn’t see much from this angle, so was grateful for Loki’s guidance. He silently traced the edge of his outer lips with one finger, the caress so light that only occasionally was he even making contact with the skin. It wasn’t a deliberate tease, just an uncertain touch, but it meant that when he did meet with flesh, Loki shivered and let out tense little puffs of air as he tried to hold his breath, fixedly focused on the slightest stimulation.

 

After a few moments, Loki released his hand and let him have a fondle now that he had gotten his bearings. The solid weight of his brother’s pretty cock and youthful, plump little balls, lying comfortably against his wrist as he explored him, was familiar and reassuring. He gently kneaded his fingers into the warmth of his quim as Loki rocked against him with blissful little ‘mmm’s, every so often swirling directly over his unveiled clitoris for a few extra jerks and mewls; he was too sensitive for prolonged contact in this way, but now and again was just enough.

 

He smiled as he pleasured him. The juice between Loki’s thighs was nothing compared to its source; the cream for him there was abundant. It made his cock throb, knowing that he made him like this.

 

He looked up to see that Loki had closed his eyes, his lips parted enough that Thor could hear him breathing deeply through his mouth. He liked that; he could gaze at him for as long as he pleased this way.

 

He changed direction, sliding one finger up and down the slit, shifting through the pleats to separate them and pushing lightly so that they clung to his digit like an embrace, drawing him in and leading him to the burning centre. Loki gasped and furrowed his brow as he prodded against the contracting hole and pushed…

 

His brother tipped his head back and moaned quietly as he moved past the bumpy little ridges that laced his entrance, sinking inside until his finger was fully sheathed.

 

Thor kept his voice low and calming as he spoke, not wanting to break the spell.

 

“Does that feel better?”

 

Loki nodded without opening his eyes.

 

He moved his finger in and out of his slippery channel with a squelching sound each time as Loki writhed on him, forcing him as deep as he could go until Thor’s knuckles squashed against the sides of his sex, coating them in his essence.

 

“Would you like another?” Thor asked, stilling his hand.

 

Loki cracked open his eyes just enough to peer down at him.

 

“Mmm…I do need more, Brother, but I think I need __a lot__  more,” he replied, gripping the unmoving finger with his, remarkably strong, inner muscles. “My cunt, Thor, it’s so… _hungry_.”

 

Thor’s cock strained upward, nestling between the soft cheeks of his brother’s bottom, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the unbridled want and barely hidden implication in his statement or the way he said the word ‘cunt’ - a term that, while he himself may often have _thought_ , was rarely verbalised by _anyone_  beyond the barracks and the tavern, certainly not by a prince, and certainly not with such clear enunciation. Their parents would be livid…though he imagined it would be the least of their worries.

 

He removed his finger from inside, giving the looser inner lips of his quim a playful twiddle and pull, wiping the fluids that covered his hand on the rug. He then reclined on his arms and drew up his legs, nudging the middle of Loki’s back with both knees so that he cradled him, and gently joggled him up and down like he did when they were little.

 

“Is that right? And what is it hungry for, hm? Cock?”

 

Loki sat up and stroked up and down Thor’s torso, halting his movements.

 

“Not just _any_ old cock,” he replied, as though insulted, eyebrows set in a scowl, before arching them softly and smiling, mischief in his voice, “Only the biggest, fattest, most terrifying one in the whole nine realms will do.”

 

“Ha! That sounds like quite a prick!” Thor laughed brightly, before shaking his head and frowning in mock befuddlement, questioning in an unnecessarily deep and excessively dramatic tone: “And what _stallion_  of a man, pray tell, is capable of wielding such a _magnificent_ appendage?”

 

Loki had to hold back a laugh; Thor was so embarrassing. He bent down and planted a kiss on Thor’s soft upper belly. “My.” And another on his collar bone. “Big.” And finally one on his lips. “Brother.” Then rested his chin on his arms folded over Thor’s chest.

 

Thor was only mildly shamed to admit how much the utterance of the final word aroused him, at the way Loki’s small lips curved around it like a profanity.

 

“You like your big brother’s cock, do you?”

 

“I do,” Loki stated, happy, for once, to stroke his brother’s ego. He forced Thor’s knees down and shimmied back, bringing their erections together, surrounding them with both hands and slowly massaging them against each other as he spoke; they complemented one another beautifully in their contrast.

 

“What do you like him to do with it?”

 

“I like it when he stands behind me and presses it against me though our clothes. Just to let me know that he’s there and that he’s feeling…desirous.”

 

Thor was surprised to hear that Loki enjoyed that. He knew he was often being a bit of a pest, but he thought that his brother would appreciate it even less if he went to him with a fully tumescent cock and requested his immediate assistance in the matter. He thought this because he had done it once before, with…less than satisfactory results - he had the dagger scars to prove it.

 

“It’s all good and well when we’re in our chambers,” Loki continued as they both gently thrust into his grasp.“but occasionally, he’ll do it to me in the library. Can you believe that?”

 

Thor gasped in horror. “Surely not.”

 

“Indeed he does. He’ll part his cloak, lift up his tunic and rub his stiff willy against my bum through our britches then cover himself up again and leave, just like that. He has the cheek to expect me to follow him, knowing full well that I’m not wearing the same heavy clothes as him and that I have to wait until I go soft before I can even turn around, let alone walk through the palace, lest everyone see their younger prince in a humiliating state of arousal. What a beast he is.”

 

“Gods, I know. What a monster. It seems as though your mischievous ways are rubbing off on him though,” Thor suggested.

 

“That’s an appropriate way of putting it.”

 

Thor laughed. “But you do get aroused. He must be doing _something_  right.”

 

“Well, he does have the best cock in the kingdom, it puts grown men to shame, I can’t help but like it.”

 

“Really? Seen a lot of cocks have you?”

 

“Not that many, soft ones mostly, just in the barracks and such,” Loki admitted. He hated the barracks, it was filthy. “And I didn’t go close enough to get a good look,” he added, just to be clear. “But I _do_  know something special when I see it.” He gave them both a squeeze. The truth was that even though he did love what Thor had between his legs, it was Thor himself that he liked to have sex with, not just his prick. Had it been a smaller offering, he would have still taken it inside him with equal vigour…but he wasn’t going to admit to that, and his brother took pride in his size, so why not show some appreciation.

 

Well, that was a relief, thought Thor, feeling a pang of anger at the thought of some of the soldiers accosting his younger brother, especially when he had caught them wolf-whistling at Loki before they realised that Thor was there too.

 

He hoped, with this line of questioning, that Loki didn’t ask him how many lady parts he had seen. The answer: only two.

 

One in the tavern when a barmaid told a client, in no uncertain terms, to “Kiss my arse you stupid wanker!” and proceeded to shove her bloomers down to her ankles, bend over, and slap her rump to rapturous applause; and the second, when a local prostitute hiked up her dress and asked Thor if he fancied an ‘Asgardian welcome’, unaware that he not only lived in Asgard, but would one day rule it. He reflected that neither of the sights had measured up to Loki’s charming pocket; pale, except when it was excited; hairless, though he didn’t know why and didn’t bother to question it; and far smaller (he suspected this was because of the close placement of his other parts), but somehow, it still managed to accommodate him.

 

He pondered, but didn’t miss a beat.

 

“And your brother, he gifts you with this majestic cock of his often, does he?”

 

“Regularly.” Loki grinned, quite thrilled by this new game.

 

He withdrew his hands–both of their cocks snapping back toward their bellies–then rose on his knees and placed his curled middle and index fingers on either side of his clitoris, alternating between each as he walked them against himself on the one spot in a fluid motion. It was the first way in which he had ever learned to pleasure that part of his body and it always comforted him - never excessive, but never lacking.

 

“Sometimes though, he leaves for days at a time: hunting trips, summits with Father. And I’m left here with an empty bed…and an empty quim,” he sighed, parting his inner labia to show him.

 

Thor squeezed his thigh. “That must be awful for you, I know, but I’d imagine that all he can think about when he’s away is how much he would rather be home, taking the little brother he adores so much to his bed, filling him with his love over and over again until he’s full up then kissing him and holding him through the night.”

 

“Oh, you think so, do you?” Loki asked smugly. “That’s quite specific.”

 

Thor took the hand that moved between Loki’s legs and held it still, looking him in the eyes and smiling openly…lovingly. “I’m sure of it.”

 

The self-satisfied expression fell from Loki’s face as he realised that this wasn’t just part of their game. Thor meant it, and it made his chest hurt. He was blushing furiously; he could feel it.

 

“Ahem, well, regardless, one thing I would say for my brother’s absence, as _you_  say, is that when he does come home to me, he’s _very_  eager. Sometimes taking me three times in the night.” He grasped Thor’s cock and ran it up and down the split of his cunt, collecting their juices together, before pushing the tip of the head into himself.

They both inhaled sharply. “Not only that, but he’s utterly full of seed, _lots of it_. My belly feels bloated with it by morning.” He ran a hand down his abdomen as he bobbed gently on the fat, oozing tip of Thor length.

 

“Ungh.” Thor breathed, his cock twitching towards him, away from Loki, so his brother had to keep chasing it to stuff it back in. “Well, perhaps he’s saving it up so that he can deliver it all inside you when he gets back.” He was trying to maintain composure, but was faltering more than he would have liked.

 

“Ha! You expect me to believe that my big, lustful brother doesn’t touch himself when he’s away? Are you mad?! He can’t keep his hands off his own cock, he’s like a little boy.”

 

“Well, perhaps he doesn’t touch himself __as__  much, at least,” Thor compromised.

 

The admission was satisfactory. Loki eased himself down a bit further onto Thor with a hiss, revelling in his girth, the stretch, and the feeling of him arching, involuntarily, into his insides.

 

“Perhaps you…ah…underestimate his willpower,” Thor added. He wasn’t lying.

 

Loki tested the theory by lifting himself off almost completely and staying there.

 

A mere five or so seconds past before Thor started to squirm on the fur then began thrusting upwards, only managing to bury the crown back inside, before realising that he’d been had. Their eyes met and Loki raised his brows knowingly, much to his embarrassment.

 

“Underestimate his willpower?” Loki questioned. “I doubt it.”

 

Thor withdrew and pushed Loki back so that he lost his balance and fell over, legs and arms flailing; he laughed heartily at the spectacle. Loki growled at him so he sat up and raised his hands in front of him, yielding.

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

Loki ‘hmph’d but regained his poise. He would never get to come tonight if he was in a strop, but he still gave Thor a shove, and his brother allowed it, letting himself collapse back on the rug without protest.

 

Loki wasn’t an idiot, but he appreciated the gesture, smiling as Thor scrambled back up until they sat facing each other.

 

“Your cunt is still hungry, yes?” Thor asked, thrilled to be using the word himself.

 

“Ravenous.”

 

“Shall I feed it then? Sate that starving little nether mouth of yours with my sex?”

 

Loki’s quim watered at the thought. “Please.”

 

“Alright, why don’t you tell me how you like your brother to take you.”

 

“I suppose…sometimes I like it when he takes me from behind.”

 

“From _behind? _”__ That was surprising, they rarely did it like that and when they did, it was usually out of convenience. “But surely you want to see how much he’s enjoying you.”

 

“Oh, I do. But there are times when I like to imagine that he’s mounting me. Like an animal. Like a determined, rutting animal near the end of the season with its last chance to plant its seed.” Loki smiled. “…Like a pig.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened. “Like a _pig?_ That isn’t very romantic.”

 

“But it is exciting.” Loki grinned. “And he does grunt a lot, especially when he’s about to come.”

 

Thor couldn’t really deny it; he had very little control over the sounds he made when he was approaching climax. The idea was a novel one though, he hadn’t thought about it like that. He was undecided as to whether it was the raw, animalistic nature of the sex that aroused him or the idea of getting his brother pregnant - Loki may not be in season, but imagine if he were…

…Thor would ejaculate inside him and the sperm in his release would fertilise Loki’s egg and he would become swollen with his child. That’s how it worked - he had read up on it since they had begun making love. Maybe Loki’s body worked slightly differently though, he had no idea. Perhaps he would give him an entire brood at one time, like a litter.

 

“If you like, I could take you like that,” he offered.

 

Loki nodded enthusiastically and turned from Thor, getting down on his hands and knees, and reaching under himself to splay his cunt open.

 

Thor’s heart quickened at the sight; he didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

He crawled over, framing Loki’s calves with his own so that they were snug (and so that he could get closer to the ground to make up for the height difference), and took his cock in hand, pressing the tip to the hole that his brother was opening up for him and slowly began to impale him. He watched, transfixed, as Loki’s cunt swallowed him to the point that it had reached before…and then took him in further.

 

Loki keened as Thor fully sheathed himself, his toes gripping the wisps of fur at his feet.

 

Thor would normally do this kneeling upright, hands clutching his hips, but, in keeping with Loki’s fantasy, he lay across his back, rooting his hands on the rug beside his brother’s so that they were stacked on top of each other.

 

They were both silent in anticipation.

 

Thor took a breath, sweat already dampening his hair as it fell in front of his face, and started to move. He slowly began to push in and out of him - not rolling his hips or stroking and kissing his body (gestures like that were designed for the pleasure of people), but moving back and forward, skewering Loki with his cock - not quickly, not right now, not in the slightest, but so, so deeply, withdrawing almost completely then driving back in to the hilt. He sucked air through his clenched teeth at the intensity of it all.

 

“Ughh…Gods,” Loki groaned. Despite the brutality of the comparison, each devastatingly slow withdrawal of Thor’s penis made him think of a sword being pulled from a wound, yet he could feel it move against every ridge of his insides…and it was wonderful. There was also a pronounced pressure deep within him as Thor jabbed into his cervix - the point that he could go no further. It caused a dull ache in his abdomen that, at any other time, would have been unpleasant, but right now just made him feel full, and taken, and at the mercy of his brother's cock.

 

He felt Thor’s words more than he heard them, his rough voice dull on his neck, but the sound itself vibrating through him from their closeness.

 

“Will I…will I go a bit faster?”

 

Loki let out a small gasp of laughter. “Yes, I…I think that’s what my brother would do.”

 

He felt Thor smile against his neck.

 

“I think he might too.”

 

He began to thrust faster, snapping his hips forward roughly and with so much force that their bodies jolted from each slap, every punishing penetration wrenching a ‘Guh-’ from Loki and ‘Unh’ from Thor from deep in their guts as they made love. In the quiet of the room, it sounded obscene.

 

“Is…it…too much?” Thor gasped.

 

“No…it’s…it’s good, it’s…really, really good.”

 

He continued to plough into his cunt, watching as Loki’s head hung down, saliva falling from his mouth onto the rug like water, and realised that he himself was now growling through his teeth. Animalistic was right, he felt a carnal desire flow through his veins; it made him grow a little wider inside his brother, but that did nothing to lessen the wet sucking sounds escaping from their sexes.

 

“And this is…how you enjoy your brother…taking you…is it? Breeding you…like an animal?”

 

Loki nodded, but couldn’t form the words.

 

“Is it? Hm?” he continued, panting hard and rapidly rutting inside him, the meat of his own bottom jiggling as much as Loki’s as his movements became frenzied and wild. “Hm? Mating with you…when you’re at…your most fertile?…Coming deep inside you?…Impregnating you…with his seed…and filling your womb…with his children?”

 

Thor felt Loki’s sac draw up against his own before his brother’s cock suddenly and unexpectedly, forced out a stream of milky release onto the rug beneath them. Loki began whimpering and shaking as it spat several more. Thor was dumbstruck, his brother had never come untouched before…Gods, he wasn’t going to last much longer himself.

 

He had every intention of finishing inside him like this, but something changed his mind. Loki reached behind, pulling his head down and pressing Thor’s lips back to his neck. No, he wouldn’t end it like this.

 

With all the willpower that Loki didn’t think he had, he quickly pulled out and flipped Loki onto to his back, wrestling his thin legs around his waist and pushing back inside, resuming the pace.

 

He was so, so close…but Loki hadn’t orgasmed in his cunt yet and if he didn’t now, he wasn’t sure he would at all.

 

His face crimson, his eyelashes spiked with sweat, and his body tense, he reached down and rubbed furiously at Loki’s soaking red flesh. He could barely keep it together.

 

“W-will you…come for me…here too?”

 

Loki shook his head fiercely. “No.” His voice high and broken. “Only…my big brother…can make me…come there.”

 

Thor used his other hand to cup Loki’s cheek, gazing into those big familiar eyes of his, continuing to quickly stroke him and thrust inside him.

 

“Loki…” It was little more than a whisper, but the relief of finally saying his name was palpable.

 

“Th-Thor…” Loki whimpered back, holding his stare.

 

And with that, Loki dug his nails into his shoulders and began to buck under him as he came with a sob, walls spasming around Thor’s cock. Thor followed in seconds with a shuddering cry, semen pulsing from him in waves, hot against Loki’s insides.

 

They clung desperately to one another as they rode out their climaxes, their bodies slipping over each other with sweat.

 

Thor pushed the remainder of his spend as deep as he could. Just three. More. Times.

 

He stilled at the furthest point and stayed there for at least a minute as their chests heaved against one another.

 

Their heartbeats began to slow, as did their breathing.

 

Loki smiled, no doubt looking as wrecked as he felt. “I think…it’s all inside now, Thor. You can’t live in there…I’m afraid.”

 

“Can’t I?” he breathed weakly.

 

“No…but I’ll let you come back…whenever you like.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

He was reluctant, wanting to give his seed no chance to escape. It made little difference really, his sperm wouldn’t succeed in their mission tonight, but one day they would, and he thought this might be good training for them.

 

Thor removed his slithery wet, flaccid cock with a faint plop and fell back onto the rug.

 

“Phew, that was a good one, wasn’t it Loki?” He offered, back to normal.

 

“That was a good one, Thor,” Loki agreed.

 

“So…do you _really_  prefer it like that?”

 

“Only now and again…and even in the past when you’ve taken me from behind, it was never quite like _that_. That was intense. I certainly couldn’t do it regularly. I’d never walk again.”

 

“Intense is right, my Gods. I think we’ll stick with something a bit more romantic next time.”

 

“Pfft. You and your ‘romantic’,” Loki huffed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Thor turned his head to Loki. It reminded him of when they were little and would often lay down side by side on the grass, staring at the sky, without a care in the world.

 

“Can I ask you something?” he questioned softly.

 

“I suppose.”

 

He paused. “Is it worth the risk, doing these things with…your brother?”

 

Loki stared at him.

 

“We’re not playing that game any more, Thor.”

 

“I know, I know, what I mean to say is…is it worth the risk,” he repeated, “Doing these things…with me?”

 

Loki smiled, pushing back some of Thor’s messy blond hair behind his ear.

 

“Yes, Brother. It’s worth the risk.”

 

Thor mirrored the smile. “I think so too.” He pulled Loki closer and kissed the top of his head. They may have to be more careful, but it looked like they were on the same page.

 

He started to chuckle.

 

“What is it _now_ , Thor?” Loki drawled, tilting his head up towards him.

 

“Heh. Just laughing at myself. I may not have grunted for you this time, but I’m fairly certain I made some very embarrassing noises during all that.”

 

Loki laughed. “Nothing that made me love you any less.” His eyes widened and he threw his hands over his mouth in horror.

 

Thor’s face lit up.

 

“Ha! I knew it! You love me!”

 

Loki went bright red and became flustered.

 

“I…that is…I said nothing would make me love you less. I…I meant ‘less than I already do’, which is to say that I couldn’t possibly love you any less…than I do, because I love you least of all,” he babbled.

 

“Loki loves meee, Loki loves meee,” Thor sang.

 

“Oh, be quiet, Thor, you child!”

 

“I love you too. I love you more than anything.”

 

“I didn’t say- Oh, never mind.”

 

*

 

After they had bickered for a while, Loki noticed Thor’s eyelids feather down. From there it was mere minutes before the soft snoring began, and, while his brother may be happy to fall asleep in front of the fire, covered in bodily fluids, Loki was not as keen.

 

He creaked open the door and closed it behind him as quietly as he could.

 

It was still just evening, he had completely forgotten, it wasn’t even dinner time, and there may be people wandering around. He murmured a spell under his breath and his body transformed into that of a small black cat. He was amazed that he had managed it; he was exhausted, still shaky on his legs.

 

He had left his dirty clothes in a pile on floor next to Thor with a hand-written note on a scrap of parchment. ‘I think it is your turn to wash these’ it said. His brother would just love that when he woke up.

 

Quietly padding his way through the corridors, he turned back to his regular form and entered his own chambers.

 

The fire in the hearth burned brightly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that.
> 
> I don't know which of them is filthier in this fic, but I imagine they're probably trying to out-do each other anyway, and I like that dynamic. On second thought, I think it's Thor.
> 
> I had to take a few British words out of it when I realised that people might not know what I was talking about, but I may have left some in there. If so, my apologies.
> 
> Ha! Loki dancing. I actually think that's quite sweet. He would probably be a very good dancer, but I don't know if he would be willing to do it for Thor...not unless he gave him cake. :b


End file.
